


Just Keep Walking

by lollystar888



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ram Singh is my child and he hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollystar888/pseuds/lollystar888
Summary: Ram’s not sure, but he thinks the universe might just hate him.





	Just Keep Walking

Ram’s not sure, but he thinks the universe might just hate him.

No, scratch that.

He _is_ sure.

After everything that’s happened to him, he’s positive that _something_ has to be conspiring against him.

The Shadow Kin, Rachel, his leg, people being skinned alive, seeing an alien impersonate Rachel, _his fucking Dad_ \- when would it end?

It was unfair, so so unfair.

He was too young for all this shit man.

They all were.

Everywhere he went, chaos and destruction followed. Every time he tried to heal, tried to take a step, something even worse happened and he was thrown even further back.

And now he’s sitting here, on a bench - he was supposed to go home, but he can’t, _he can’t_ , _his_ _**Dad**_ \- wondering what the hell is going on with his life, and he can’t stay here any longer. He has to move. He has to get out. He has to escape.

If he really wanted to, he could go right now, leave this place and never look back. Finally put everything behind him.  

Except he can’t go, can he? At least _he_ has the option. April can’t stop being a Shadow Kin (now that was a _situation_ ); Charlie can’t walk away from who he is, what he did.

Knowing his streak of luck, even if he did leave, some alien would appear and eat his soul.

The bloody Shadow Kin. Why couldn’t they have gone somewhere else and been someone else’s problem? He couldn’t deal with all of this. Why should he?

In one move he’s up from the bench. He has to move. Has to clear his mind. He can’t just sit here, do nothing, feel sorry for himself.

So he walks. He’s not sure where. Not sure how long. He’ll been fine - no, not really, there’s no way he could ever be fine - not after - no - not a chance in hell. He walks because it’s the only thing he knows how to do right now. He can’t feel, does feel, can’t let himself feel or he’ll lose it, he’ll fucking lose it.

He just walks. For all the good it does.


End file.
